Anjo?
by A.C. Lennox
Summary: Os humanos são seres complicados! Reclamam de tudo, desde uma dor de dente até uma desilusão amorosa. Então o que levaria um anjo a desertar do reino celestial?


_**Anjo?**_

_**Por: A.C Lennox**_

**_Beta: Bellinha!_**

**_Dedicado:A três irmãs horripilantes! Didi´Lee, CeCi e Lanlanah!_**

O eco seco da noite soou pelas esquinas, correu a vários quilômetros por hora, desceu ladeiras, passou por dezenas de pessoas e parou como uma lufada de vento sobre a pele de uma cálida garota, que secava as lágrimas que caíam por vontade própria.

-A senhorita é Sango Sakurai?

-Sim, sou eu mesma.-respondeu, limpando as lágrimas com as palmas das mãos, levantando-se rapidamente do sofá branco da sala de espera, número 451, do Hospital clinico de Tókio.-Como ele está?

-Na mesma, senhorita Sakurai.-informou o rapaz vestido de branco.-Infelizmente o quadro continua instável... Tudo o que foi possível fazer, com toda a nossa técnica e tecnologia, foi feito, agora basta apenas esperar.-concluiu fechando a prancheta.-E ver como ele reage.

-Eu...Posso ficar ao lado dele?

Sorrindo, o médico gesticulou um sim com a cabeça e se afastou.

Sango, não retribui o sorriso do doutor. Estava mais uma vez submersa na sua própria conjectura, a ponto de olhar para os lados e não ver ninguém a não ser seu sofrimento, por ver seu querido pai naquela situação deprimente que ele próprio procurou.

Sexo, bebida, dinheiro, um mistura bombástica que tinha destruído primeiro o lar e depois a empresa que com tanto sacrifício seu avô tinha conseguido manter e tornado uma das mais importantes de seu tempo. Tudo agora não passava de lembranças, algumas tristes e outras alegres, que já não perseguiam, apenas indicavam e destacavam o estado deprimente de seu pai.

Um alcoólatra, um viciado por sexo e aficionado jogador, que havia perdido milhões em uma só noite em Las Vegas. Por que estava ali ao lado dele? Por que havia tirado-o da rua? Por que não ia embora e o deixava ali sozinho? Ele jamais fizera nada por ela, ao contrário, a ignorava e quando bêbado não perdia a oportunidade de rotulá-la de bastarda.

-Por aqui senhorita Sakurai.

Olhando para a porta da UTI, Sango prendeu o cabelo num coque colocando a toca e mascara cirúrgica. O coração estava tranqüilo, não denunciava o seu nervosismo, ela notou enquanto alisava o avental verde-azulado. O pavor de novamente rever seu pai a paralisou por alguns minutos, enquanto andava a esmo, seguindo os passos da enfermeira magra e simpática. T

Tentava não atentar para nenhum detalhe, mas era impossível, pois as paredes brancas e luminosas e o piso quadriculado davam a sensação de que estava caminhando pelo corredor do paraíso.

A mulher magra parou em frente à porta branca e, olhando para a prancheta pequena e depois para o número da porta, deu um lindo sorriso, colocando as mãos na maçaneta, enquanto ditava algumas regras que ela devia seguir. Sango não prestou atenção, tinhas os olhos e os sentidos voltados para o corpo esquelético do pai, rodeado de tubos e monitores. Seu corpo reagiu, gerando uma dor quase palpável.

O homem que um dia fora invejado por sua potência e agilidade agora estava confinado em uma cama de hospital, sem os amigos, sem os carros esportivos, sem as amantes, sem a bebida... Para ele, não restava nada.

Sozinha, parou ao lado dele e segurou as mãos que estavam sobre a barriga.

"_Bastarda, não me toque novamente! Entendeu!"_

Mordendo os lábios, abaixou a cabeça e retirou as mãos.

"_Não é, entendeu, não me chame outra vez de pai, pois eu não sou seu pai! "_

E, realmente, nunca fora...Ele jamais a quis e isso a machucava com a mesma intensidade que ferira quando tinha apenas cinco anos. O sentimento de rejeição sempre a acompanhava e em cada lugar que ia o desejo de ser aceita sempre a atrapalhava. Há uma década que evitava contato íntimo com quem quer que fosse. A humanidade tinha caminhos tortuosos e ela tinha medo de prosseguir. Ele não era o culpado, e sim ela que ainda recusava se ver livre das palavras que ele havia desferido sem dor e piedade sobre uma criança que só queria um pai.

Só que ele jamais existiu... E nunca mais existiria. Ele estava quase morto, sofrendo de uma doença incurável e feia. No final ele não passava de uma criatura vazia que era incapaz de transmitir amor. E ela, Sango, estava seguindo pelo mesmo caminho.

"_Saia... Suma da minha frente, menina enxerida!"_

Com um riso seco, descobrira que era justamente isso que tinha que fazer. Sumir, não apenas fisicamente, mas emocionalmente. Tinha que dizer adeus ao seu suposto pai e seguir em frente, sem ser perturbada pelos fantasmas que alardeavam as palavras dele.

OOooooOO

-Ladrão!-gritou um anjo, jogando o tabuleiro de Gamão no chão.-Além de fanfarrão é um lacaio!

-Cara, é você que não sabe perder!-resmungou guardando as pesas de palma que havia ganhado no bolso da veste larga.

-Não venha me dizer que foi sorte.

-Ora essa, até mesmo um burro de carga como eu nasce com um dia de sorte, Ima-Miah.-sorrindo, ficou de pé.

Era bom demais ganhar de um anjo principado, o seu chefe é que não parecia nada contente. Era antiético apostar palmas num jogo, ainda mais sobre as barbas do pai celestial, que de tudo sabia. No entanto, até ele em seu dia de folga poderia jogar, então porque não um anjo guardião não podia "roubar", ou melhor, ganhar honestamente de um superior? Certo, ele tinha jogado fora todas as chances que tinha de se tornar um arcanjo superior... Mas desde quando ele, Miroku-Zah, tinha se deixado levar pelo poder celestial? Ser arcanjo era um porre.

-Pai, onde estava com a cabeça quando convocou esse rapaz?-perguntou o principado, coçando a barba gigante.

-Não subestime a força dele, Ima.-falou a voz possante do líder, adentrando o salão.-O Pai é sabido, forte e capaz de julgar o comportamento até mesmo do demônio.

-De onde você apareceu, Haniel?-perguntou Miroku, ficando de pé.

-Epa, não fale assim com o príncipe, guardião.-censurou Ima.

-Não me censure, mau-perdedor. Eu falo do jeito que quiser e você não tem nada haver com isso.

-Tenho, sim! Eu sou seu superior!

-Não é, não!

-Sou, sim!

Haniel segurou a gargalhada, sentando no sofá curvilíneo branco, acompanhou cada tirada inteligente. Duas pessoas opostas eram análogas a um continente inteiro em conflito, pensou ele. Não sabia a melhor maneira de dar ao anjo-guardião moreno a notícia de que a folga dele tinha acabado por falta de contingência de anjos. Certamente não ficaria nada satisfeito...

-Ladrão, lacaio, irresponsável, golpista, trapaceiro...

-Mau-perdedor, egoísta, cego, inútil, imoral...

Revirando os olhos, Haniel, ficou novamente em pé. Vendo a cena hilária de dois anjos quase se estapeando por causa de um jogo inocente de Gamão. Isso soava tão humano ao seu ouvido que a paciência se foi como num soar de trombeta.

-Parem já com essa discussão carnavalesca!-gritou, acendendo todos os Turíbulos do recinto com a sua voz possante de líder de todos os principados.

Automaticamente os dois rapazes olharam supressos para o superior vestido com uma manta azul celeste e com cabeleira loira devidamente presa numa fita branca.

-Senhor...-começou Miroku.

-Meu mestre, desculpe a falta de tato.-tomou a frente Ima, cabisbaixo.

-Seria ridículo se não fosse cômico, Ima.-repressor, o chefe de todos voltou a sentar no sofá celestial.-Não sei tenho vergonha pela maneira tosca que se comportaram ou orgulho pelo desprendimento astral que mostraram ter. Contudo, não pausei o meu único dia de repouso no ano para repreendê-los pela jogatina descarada e pela falta de respeito com as palmas celestiais. -coçando as barbas, sorriu, criando algumas centeias coloridas no ar.-Seria uma blasfêmia...-levantou o dedo riste.-Pior até que manter um caso com uma humana, não é senhor Miroku?-em seguida apontou para o moreno com fisionomia oriental. -O senhor só não foi expulso e mandado para Lúcifer no inferno porque tem um carisma que foge da minha compreensão lógica.-tinha que admitir também que intercedera a favor do guardião. –E olha que sou um exímio julgador de caráter.

-Claro, mestre, não é por menos que tem um diadema.-concordou o rapaz apontando para jóia parecida com uma tiara real, que simbolizava a autoridade e soberania de rei dos principados.

-Aham, eu tenho motivos e provas que estavam jogando e isso é proibido aqui, e tendo uma aposta no meio isso torna a pena ainda mais pesada.-tossindo, apontou para alto.-O mestre dos mestres não quer que isso se torne a mini-terra-da-perdição.

-Isso não vai mais acontecer, senhor.-Ima falou, fazendo um sortilégio para o tabuleiro desaparecer.

Sacudindo cabeça mostrando o descontentamento, Miroku reconsiderou a hipótese de ir se juntar a Lúcifer. Pelo menos o pecado ali era boa-ação no inferno. Só em pensar nas humanas boas que poderia pegar, sua boca se enchia de água e o coração batia descompassado.

-Você jamais se juntaria a Lúcifer, guardião tolo.-falou Haniel lendo seus pensamentos.

-Ei, eu não dei permissão para entrar na minha mente.

-E quem disse que preciso! Acorde, **_cara_**, eu sou seu superior e sei muito quem você é.-imitou o oriental.-Afinal esse é meu trabalho.

-E o faz muito bem...-falou, irônico.

-Óbvio.-cruzou os braços.-Por falar em ordem, tenho serviço para lhe designar.

-Só pode está brincadeira.-cruzando os braços, andou até o príncipe parando não frente dele.

-Não estou mesmo!

-Hoje é meu dia folga, cara.

-Eu sei, é o meu também, e mesmo assim estou aqui perdendo meu tempo com você.

-Agora tenho cara de Serafim, por acaso?-apontou para a cabeça.-Não tenho auréola e muito menos sou puro, e por isso não faço bondade a todo momento.

-Mas desta vez vai fazer.-conciso, gargalhou.-E acho que vai gosta muito...ou pelo menos terá que gostar. Sou seu superior lembra-se! Posso confiscar todas as suas palmas e ficar com elas. Afinal roubar a Glória de outro anjo é falta gravíssima, premissa de punição.-olhando para relógio no alto da parede.

-Eu **morrooo** de medo dos chefões Tronos .

-Devia ter! Afinal o estágio com Djinn, rei das salamandras ardentes deve ser uma tarefa tão EDIFICANTE!-dando as costas, falou, coerente.-Pense bem... O último guardião que conviveu com Djinn está até hoje no centro de tratamento espiritual.

OOooooOO

Sango desativou o alarme do carro esportivo, andando pelo estacionamento vazio e escuro. Não pôde deixar de sentir certo receio e criticar o Hospital pela negligência quanto à segurança dos funcionários e até mesmo dos próprios pacientes que, ao buscar o carro, corriam o risco de serem assaltados e molestados devido à escuridão do estacionamento subterrâneo.

E a sua mente paranóica criava fatos escabrosos que muitas vezes havia assistido em filmes de horror. Sim, ela já se via na pele da atriz Jamie Lee Curtis na cena em que ela corria do assassino mascarado. Tremendo, sentiu um frio correr pela espinha e depois descer novamente.

Estava sendo observada, podia sentir. Olhando para os lados rapidamente, viu vultos negros desaparecem entre os carros. Correndo até o carro azul, buscou pela chave, tentando no escuro encontrar aquela que abria a porta do motorista. Nervosa, não conseguia localizar a chave, nenhuma das doze parecia querer entra no contato que desativava as traves adicionais da porta.

-Droga...droga...DROGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritou, nervosa.

Respirando, tentou de todas as formas ignorar a sensação de que um ser vivo com energia palpável estava caminhando em sua direção. Só que não escutava passos, era algo extraterreno.

Meu Deus! Seria seqüestrada por extraterrestres no subsolo de um Hospital. Não podia ser uma situação tão sem classe e requinte como aquela. As mãos estavam trêmulas e suadas tornaram fácil que a chave, cujo chaveiro era da Hello Kitty, escapasse entre os dedos e caísse no chão, fazendo um barulho animalesco que só aumentou sua paranóia.

Podia, sentir, ele estava perto, bem perto... Seu pescoço estava duro, suas mãos estavam frias, os pés adormecidos... Sim, seria abduzida, e só conseguia pensar no ET de Spielberg e no que falaria para ele. Logo veio a idéia de ter seu corpo estudado por Et´s.

Cristo! Gritou mentalmente, percebendo que seria feito uma autópsia em seu corpo e depois implantados chips que monitorariam seus movimentos.

Os passos começaram e a certeza de que não estava sozinha chegou. Já estava certa de que seria molestada por seres extraterrenos, com olhos grandes e esbugalhados, pele verde e mãos gosmentas. Só faltava rezar para o seu anjo da guarda... Sim, só ele poderia salvá-la. Gritar seria um ato burro, concluiu, fechando os olhos e começando sussurrar uma oração que aprendera com as freiras de uma abadia no sul da Itália, quando fizera um intercâmbio lá alguns anos antes.

-Santo anjo do senhor, meu zeloso guardador, se a ti me confiou, me dê piedade divina. Sempre me guarde... Amém...

-EI, essa oração está completamente errada, garota!

OoooooOOOOOOooooooO

Miroku olhava para os quadris da mulher com cobiça e desejo. Como não olhar para aquela coisa linda, cheia de curvas e carne. Claro, ela estava um pouco acima do peso, mas ele nunca gostara do tipo "esquelética", saco de osso ambulante, gostava de ter no que pegar seja na barriga ou nos seios. Não seria uma tarefa nada difícil mudar o caminho daquela humana, aliás, fazia um tempo que ele não recebia uma missão tão atraente, desde que se envolvera com uma humana desequilibrada, ficara encarregado apenas de missões inocentes e ou cobrir turnos de anjos da guarda estressados.

Pai, como odiava ficar na vigilância de pequenas e impertinentes almas recém-encarnadas, pensou, lembrando das horas infernais e torturantes onde passava dores inimagináveis para apenas zelar pelo bem-estar de mini-demoniozinhos.

-Vo-você?-sussurrou a moça morena, visivelmente aliviada. -Graças a Deus...

-Ora, você me conhece?-perguntou, curioso, encostando-se à pilastra de cimento.

-Não, não.-negou, confusa, pegando a chave do carro no chão.-Mas estou aliviada... Pensei que fosse...

-Fosse?

-Um ET ou Fantasma...sei lá...-confessou, envergonhada.

ET? Fantasma? A Mulher era paranóica, mas tinha seios que eram uma beleza.

-Bem, obrigada.-abrindo a porta rapidamente, adentrou o carro.-Foi um prazer conhecê-lo...

Se a humana fosse embora nesse momento perderia as palmas como também poderia dizer adeus à chance de ganhar um "Cajado de peregrino". Sem falar, que resultaria em conseqüências nada amistosas para a bonitona de 1.76 de altura e busto avantajados que enchia suas mente de pensamentos altamente impuros.

-Espere, menina.-falou, segurando a porta do automóvel conversível.

Assustada, Sango olhou para homem oriental. Não teria chances de ganhar dele numa luta corporal. Corpo a corpo. A simples idéia de que seria molestada naquela noite, fez o sistema psicológico e ilusório criar cenas bem parecidas com o último filme do Jack Estripador.

-Fique longe de mim!-ordenou ela segurando a bolsa contra os seios, numa cara imitação da atriz Janet Leigh em Psicose, quando o assassino cruel invadia a privacidade de seu banho e esfaqueava a pobre mulher, cujo grito de terror ficara gravado na história.

-Calma, bichinha.-pediu ele, gargalhando.-Sou amigo e não um canibal africano.-fazendo o gesto de paz e amor.-Olha, temos que ter uma conversa muito séria...

-EU não tenho nada que conversa com um estranho...

-É melhor ter, por que sua vida depende disso.

O...OOOO...O

A morena sentou com elegância, arrancando suspiros da platéia masculina e grunhidos de ciúmes da ala feminina. O restaurante francês, chique por natureza, estava meramente cheio, mas o suficiente para deixar o acompanhante insatisfeito. A raiva era de não ter a visão dela restrita para si mesmo e muito menos saber como se comportaria naquela situação inusitada. Estava acostumado a comer com as mãos e não com vários talheres disparos.

Admirando a acompanhante sobre luz da vela, permitiu que ela escolhesse a refeição e a bebida. Sango tinha um porte único e elegante, os cabelos corretamente penteados e os olhos devidamente maquiados. Nada destoava com nada. Era uma perfeita sinfonia, porém, nem toda a perfeição seria capaz de salvá-la. Ou mudava o rumo dela naquela noite, ou no dia seguinte ela não passaria de uma fonte de energia aguardando o seu tempo de voltar para terra.

-Bem, aqui estamos nós, rapaz.-falou ela, bebendo o líquido espumante.-Estou curiosa...Vai! Fale de uma vez!

-Só podia ser uma Humana.-falou ele em resmungo inaudível.

-Falou algo?

-Não, nada!

-Mas devia!

-Você é sempre autoritária assim?-perguntou, torcendo o nariz.

-Nem sempre. Sou desagradável com quem é inconveniente.

-Não sou um inconveniente. –retrucou, fechado. Na verdade estava ali para salvá-la, prestar um favor e nada mais.

-hahahaha...-riu, debochada, enquanto cortava com maestria o peixe.-Então, por favor, sem rodeios. Fale de uma vez o que tem pra falar. Sabe, eu não tenho tempo a perder. Tenho um ateliê abarrotado de tecidos árabes esperando pela minha fiscalização.

"_Grandíssima coisa!_",replicou Miroku em seus pensamentos, jogando a faca sobre o prato sem graça e extremamente enfeitado. Aquela garota se armava mais do que o próprio Demo, uma hora era paranóica e na outra era o exemplo de elegância e cultura. Quem realmente era a Sango verdadeira? Era bem provável que nem ela mesma se conhecia.

-Se é assim que tem que ser, será.-falou ele.-Vim te salvar, cara Sakurai Sango.

o.oooo.o

-Como sabe meu nome?-perguntou a morena engasgada.-Cara, eu não gosto de brincadeiras sem graça. Acha que vou acreditar nessa lorota?

-Sakurai Sango, 28 anos, dona de um ateliê de alta-costura, filha de um ex-playboy e contraventor, se casou três vezes e tem dois filhos, que no momento estão sob a guarda dos respectivos pais, pelo fato de que o juiz de paz a julgou incapaz de criá-los. Passou dez da sua vida fazendo tratamento psicológico após presenciar a morte do irmão aos sete anos de idade e agora, como drama para você é pouco, corre para lá e para cá com a saúde de um pai que nunca a amou. -passou a língua entres os lábios e riu da cara pálida que estava na sua frente. A soberba caíra por terra, finalmente. -Você adora chocolate, seu programa de TV favorito é o seriado americano Jornada nas Estrelas, gosta da cor vermelha e amarela, sua flor favorita é o lírio, no seu tempo livre gosta de tocar piano e jogar Xadrez com a sua avó. Acho que já falei demais...

-Quem você é?

-Isso é o de menos.

-Como assim é o de menos?-indagou, seca.-Muito sabe da minha vida, garoto, e eu não gosto nada disso. Se for algum tipo de chantagem...

-Não! Eu não quero o seu dinheiro, Sango.-respondeu, adorando cada pedaço de tez daquela face rosada.

-Então o que você quer?

-Ajudá-la!

-Mas que tipo de ajuda...? **EU** não preciso da ajudar de um estranho que nem nome tem.

-Pior que vai precisar.-pegando as mãos dela.

-Ei! Me solta!-sussurrou, torcendo o pulso.

-Venha comigo, daninha.-arrastou-a para fora do restaurante.

OoooooOOOOOoooooO

Sango estava no território conhecido como algo entre a semiconsciência e o sono. Estava no alto de um prédio e depois embaixo de um carrossel, podia ver os cavalos cor de rosa e a música irritante do circo. Era uma mulher e depois uma garota, dirigindo e embaixo do caminhão. Ferragem cortando seu rosto e seu pescoço e a alma desprendendo do seu corpo. A luz e depois a morte...

-Pode acordar, Sakurai.-ordenou o guardião, tirando as mãos da cabeça dela.

Os olhos, que já estavam abertos quando o moreno sentou a seu lado e pegou suas mãos gélidas, arregalaram-se.

-Esse... Era meu destino?

Sacudindo a cabeça em gesto afirmativo, fitou o céu estrelado, admirando os pontos luminosos e transcendentes.

-Então por que me livrou dele?

-Isso eu não sei se posso explicar, mas de uma coisa tenha certeza, morena, é pelo simples motivo de que ainda tem coisas pendentes a serem resolvidas. Sinceramente, não fui treinado para livrar mulheres adultas de um acidente fatal, e garanto que isso nem é normal no mundo astral, porém pode considerar-se uma mulher de sorte.

-...Muita sorte...

-Aham.-sentindo-se cansado, não segurou gemido de sono.

Sango suspirou fundo, passara a vida inteira, com medo, numa carência afetiva que nem mesmo dez casamentos poderiam suprir. Fatigada pelo pesadelo, pela vida, pelo pai doente, percebeu que a sua vida estava em cheque e que por nenhum momento tinha pensando na própria fragilidade física e mental. Aquele momento de reflexão que lhe fora presenteado por um estranho fora mais que uma transgressão, fora obrigada a olhar para a vida e ver que ela havia passado pela janela e ela nem mesmo dera importância. Estava acostumada a perder... A ser pisada... A ser anulada mais um pouco...

-Bem...-olhando para oriental com feições bonitas e até mesmo angelicais, sorriu com simpatia enquanto estendia a mão esquerda.-Obrigada por tudo, mesmo!

-Mas... Você já vai?-perguntou ele sentido o peito apertar de angustia.

-Está um pouquinho tarde, não acha?-sem graça, pegou a chave do carro.-E eu estou cansada, preciso refletir sobre o que aconteceu hoje. Foi tão repentino que minha cabeça ainda não processou nem um terço dos dados.

-Sim, eu entendo.

-Então...-hesitante, entrou no carro, dando a partida.-Até mais!

-Até!-Sussurrou ele, forçando um sorriso, que murchou no momento em que o carro fugiu da sua visão.

A dor sombria caiu transformando o seu humor. De repente começava a se sentir frio e sozinho, como se a vida tivesse ficado sem graça. Essa dor persistiu por dias e mais dias, não tinha mais vontade de nada, brigava por pouca coisa, chegara até a mostrar língua para um protegido mirim.

O seu espírito não estava tranqüilo, era melancólico, já não apresentava a mesma positividade e por mais que tentasse esquecer da morena exuberante não conseguia. Era simplesmente entrara no coração no anjo, que a qualquer instante corria para vê-la. Escondido, ficava quieto, limitando as ações e passos. Eram momentos preciosos, Sango era bonita dormindo e mais ainda brincando com os filhos.

Estressado, e um anjo estressado era dose, poucas pessoas no mundo astral aturavam as suas manhas, pensou girando a palma luminosa entre os dedos.

-Visitar humanos sem minha permissão é uma falta grave, Miroku.-censurou o principado mor, entrando na sala de espera angelical.

-Não enche, Haniel!

-Principalmente se apaixonar por uma.

-Não é da tua conta.-rosnou impaciente.

-É sim! Não se esqueça que ainda sou seu superior.

Aquele engravatado parecia adorar a própria posição celestial. Sempre colocando uma banca de sabe-tudo. Ele sim, Miroku, sabia que não estava apaixonado. Um pouco entediado, essa era verdade.

-Isso é um grande problema.-em um gesto irritante voltou coçar as barbas.-Acredite, você não é primeiro e nem o último caso com que terei que lidar.

Hahaha, agora ele era um caso a ser manipulado com a finalidade de servir como exemplo. Não queria ser um anjo caído, muito mesmo confessar ao posso de sabedoria divina que ele tinha sim sentimentos humanos, que ele gostava de mulheres, que ele amava uma em especial.

-Não banque o cupido comigo, chefe.-irônico cruzou os pés sobre mesa, chutando os vários turíbulos.

-Eu não banco nada, nem mesmo esse sentimento que guarda consigo e que já não é mais segredo nem mesmo para Deus. Não é um pecado mortal amar uma humana, é errado sim, continuar se martirizando por algo em que não precisa colocar tanta força.

-Me anular? Não viaja Haniel!

-Pense, repense e pense novamente. O seu destino está em suas mãos!-sério, sacudiu a cabeça e sumiu no ar.

OOooooooooOO

Sango desligou o chuveiro e enrolou a toalha cor de rosa envolta do corpo, acionou o secador de cabelo. Três minutos depois, sorria satisfeito ao ver o cabelo rebelde domando pela força do seu ultra e moderno aparelho. "Tecnologia! Que bênção!" Refletiu, andando sobre tapete árabe que havia ganhado do ex-marido, ex-desafeto e eterno falecido. Realmente, fora a única coisa construtiva que perdurara de seu casamento mal-fadado e amaldiçoado. Graças ao bom pai, passado era passado, e ficaria enterrado para sempre.

Conseguia, com as próprias pernas, sustentar o peso em sua alma, sem culpa e sem medo.

A solidão não era algo que obscurecia a sua vida, fazia as coisas boas ficarem em segundo plano, realmente queria dar o melhor de si.

Colocando o roupão azul, começou a hidratar lentamente a pele, viajando com as mãos da barriga às pernas e em seguida das nádegas ao colo, saboreando o aroma adocicado de bebê. Como se estivesse num cenário cinematográfico em que o mocinho nervoso e apaixonado adentrava o quarto feito de papelão pintado e madeira com cupim, ela se venerava, como se fosse a única mulher do mundo, uma oosfera à espera da fecundação, que no caso era ela mesma. Não era caso do hermafroditismo, mas sim do amor próprio, da auto-suficiência.

-Lembre-se querida, é pejorativo um homem conquistar o amor de uma mulher e ainda mais uma mulher amar um homem.-pulando com um pé só, vestiu a camisola rosa choque da Hello Kitty no mesmo momento em que abria o flip do celular e apertava o tecla de discagem automática, que ligaria direto pro sistema de entrega rápida da "Pizzaria em 1 minuto-A seu lado em todos os momentos". Aquele nome gigantesco era sem dúvida tão inusitado quanto difícil de esquecer.

-Olá, aqui é Sango Sakurai, quero uma pizza quatro queijos com molho branco.-escutando a mocinha com voz de comercial de chiclete confirmar seu pedido voou para a cozinha abrindo geladeira.-Aham, é só subir.-abaixando o flip do celular fechou a geladeira com a bunda enquanto jogava o celular sobre a mesa de vidro.

A vida parecia tão fácil, era como se estivesse liberta de uma fase negra e nebulosa, como se o drama e dor sumissem como faíscas em uma labareda gigante. Não tinha mais do que reclamar, aceitara a perda da guarda das filhas e agora começava a ver que não era necessário estar sempre do lado delas para ser uma mãe com M maiúsculo. Nunca seria a filha querida de um pai que nunca a quis e ela também já não mais o queria como pai.

Abrindo a latinha de cerveja, bebeu o líquido amarelo azedo, quando a campainha insistente tocou. Toda alegre e saltitante, parou por alguns segundos para arrumar as franjas e beliscar as cútis. Os entregadores de pizzas daquela região tinha o costume de serem bonitos, altos e elegantes... Quem sabe numa daquelas encontrava o código sexual perfeito.

_Como meu novo lado é depravado!_

OooooOOOooooO

Miroku ainda se acostumava com as formas humanas, o poder de tocar em pedaço de papelão e sentir as depressões típicas do papel ou o prazer de descascar uma banana. Há um mês caíra na terra com corpo e tudo, logo conseguira um emprego no qual não tinha que fazer muita coisa. Como não sabia nada de dinheiro, estava satisfeito com a pequena dezena que recebia semanalmente. No entanto, não estava ali pelo simples prazer de entregar pizza-não-sei-do-que e sim por saber que Sango sempre comprava a iguaria naquele estabelecimento então teoricamente seria fácil de encontrá-la.

Enfim chegara a sua hora. Aliás, ali estava ele com o pedaço de papelão nas mãos e uma roupa verde e vermelha com detalhe em xadrez no boné no babado da calça e da blusa. Ridícula, porém necessária. Na bolsa do lado esquerdo do peito estava escrito em letras grandes Made Pizza da Nona... Aquele era seu uniforme.

Não estava apresentável como Haniel tinha recomendado, mas agora era um humano, tinha que viver como um. Correndo contra o tempo, doido pelo dinheiro... Não, aquilo não parecia ser nada agradável, porém, desde que estivesse com a Sangozinha lindinha do seu lado, a perspectiva humana parecia até agradável.

Tocando a companhia, acordou ansiosamente até vê-la...

A sua musa!

Linda e sexy! Deixando a pizza cair no chão, Miroku abriu e fechou a boca, sentido um fogo nunca sentido antes subir pelas entranhas.

-Você...-pasma, ela deu um passo para trás.

-Sim...

-Não acredito...

-É, é verdade!

-Mas... Como?

-Talvez seja melhor você não saber. –falou, sacudindo a cabeça.- Agora...

Sorrindo, como se confabulasse um plano secreto, Sango não o indagou o porquê, pois o motivo não importava naquele instante. Quem sabe mais tarde... Não queria encher a cabeça de pontos de interrogação. Passara a metade da existência em uma e já fora o suficiente para aprender que a vida só era realmente vivida plenamente nos pequenos momentos. Fitando-o de cima abaixo, tossiu, puxando-o pela gravata verde.

-Shhh, não me importa saber os motivos... Não agora.-gargalhando, deu as costas.-Venha, bobão, senão eu não pagarei a gorjeta.

A vida era plenamente baseada naquelas pequenas ocasiões...

**Fim!**

Oiee!

Serei breve!

Se por ventura quiserem mais explicações sobre os reinos celestiais envie um e-mail, ou, deixem reviews com o seu endereço eletrônico, que estarei enviando um lindo manuscrito sobre as ordens Célicas.

É só!

Bjssss!


End file.
